Problem: $\Huge{96.7 - 0.163 = {?}}$
Answer: ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${6}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{3}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{10} - {3} = {7}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${{6}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{90} - {60} = {3}0}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${{1}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{600} - {100} = {5}00}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${{6}}$ ${{0}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{6000} - {0} = {6}000}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${{9}}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{90000} - {0} = {9}0000}$